Chances Are
by Megan Faye
Summary: HouseCameron. Power's out at PPTH!


Title: Chances Are

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own House.

Greg sighed as she walked away. Allison Cameron didn't even look over her shoulder at him. He knew by now, she probably wouldn't, but it never stopped him from watching her. He sighed once more as she rounded the corner before he felt eyes burning into his neck.

"You haven't blown it yet, House," Dr. James Wilson said. "Give it a shot. An honest to God chance. You may be shocked at the result." Greg stood and grabbed his cane. "You don't need that anymore," his friend reminded him. He caught the flying object before it hit the desk.

"I'm going to do it. I will ask her out on a real date."

"You've been on a date."

"Well, this time I won't make her cry."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Okay, I won't TRY to make her cry." House limped out of the office and tried to catch up. The elevator door opened as he arrived, and stepped in. "Dr. Cameron," he said.

"Good morning, House. Annoy Cuddy yet today?"

"Not yet, but its still early. Why do you ask?"

"I'm hoping for a good mood when I ask for a few days off next month. I'm going camping." House choked on a laugh. "What? What is wrong with camping?"

"I just don't see you sleeping in a tent on the ground."

"Try cabin by a lake. Full kitchen, and a private beach."

"THAT is what you call camping? Glad to know you can really rough it when disaster strikes."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I happen to ejoy relaxing in solitude." As she finished her sentance, there was a loud bang and the elevator jerked to a stop. When it went completely black, House felt her grab his hand tightly. "What was that?"

"Power failure."

"I got that part of it. I'm talking about the bang."

"I don't know, lightning? Its pretty nasty out there. Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark," House asked, more sarcastically than he would have prefered.

"No, I am not afraid of the dark. I dislike being locked in an elevator 4 floors above the next stop with a power failure." House stepped a little closer to her. "Its only when you're stuck you realize how small these damned things are."

"We're going to be here a while, why don't we sit down, get comfortable, and just relax." He moved and sat. When she stood alone, he reached out a hand. "Come on. It will feel bigger from here. Trust me, from one claustophobic to another." She decided that he had a point. Also, no matter how cute her new heels looked, the flats she passed on were looking better by the minute. As she got comfortable, House rested his hand on hers.

"So," she said quietly. "Do you do much camping?"

"Not since I was a kid. I hate bugs. Too many legs. Anything more than 4 is redundant in my opinion, and God was just showing off." Allison laughed a little. "Still feeling cramped?"

"Honestly, yes. I hate this stupid elevator. I should have taken the stairs like I always do. Okay, I'm climbing out," she said as she stood. House pulled her back down.

"Allison," he nearly yelled.

"You know my first name?" she asked sarcastically.

"Calm down, and yes, I know you have a first name. Don't act so shocked. Most people have a first name. Mine happens to be Greg."

"You have known me nearly three years and you haven't called me by my first name without making me cry until now?" Greg laughed. "And that would be another first. I've never heard you really laugh."

"Wow, two big 'firsts' in one pitch black room. I can't wait for our eyes to adjust and you can see that I actually am smiling," he retorted, dripping with sarcasim

"No," she teased.

"I do believe hell froze over. Here, give me your hand." Greg smiled and ran her finger over his cheesey grin. "I told you. I am smiling." He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for making you cry," he said softly. "You've been very kind to me these last few years. If you ever tell Chase or Foremen I said that, I'll deny everything."

"What about Wilson?"

"I'll deny most of it."

"What won't you deny?"

"That you make me smile." The small elevator was silent. "Cameron?"

"You make me smile, too." She felt his hand stiffen. "You said I was interested in you because you are damaged. Did it occur to you that you aren't any more damaged than I am? I'm not Stacey. I won't walk away because you aren't a 'safe' choice."

"Safe?"

"Undamaged, happy-go-lucky, will say nice things to make me feel good about me, Chase."

"Chase?"

"He could go on for hours about my eyes or my hair. Yeah, he lasted one night." Allison struggled with a fake accent, "Allie-cat, you are just so beautiful, I could look into those awsome eyes all night."

"Allie-cat?"

"Never call me that," she warned.

"Why is he a safe choice?" he asked softly. Allison took a deep breath and thought.

"He would have done anything I asked, without question, to keep me around. He cound't offer an objective opinion. Call me unromantic, but if you can't tell me that my dress makes me looks fat when it makes me look fat, than you aren't worth my time." She noticed that she could almost see an outline of her friend.

"Am I worth your time?"

"I don't know." As an emergency light finally clicked on, Allison sighed in relief. "They must be getting us out."

After a few more minutes of silence the elevator dropped half a story and stuck itself again. Allison screamed and held tight to Greg. He draped an arm around her waist and tried to calm her.

"Allison, you're shaking. Take a deep breath." He brushed stray hair from her face. "We're not going to die in here. They know we're missing by now. The first place they will check is the elevator."

"What if we fall before they find us?"

"We won't fall. The safety brackets just didn't latch into place the first time. We're okay now. Just relax, and rest for a while," he said, pulling her close and wrapping her into his arms tightly. "Look at me, Allison. We're going to sit here calmly, and we will be pulled out of this damned box in an hour tops." He felt her breath on his neck, and it hit him how close she was. Greg gently pulled her even closer. "Do you trust me?" She nodded slowly, still shaking in his arms. Greg leaned forward and kissed her softly. Slowly, she brought her arms around him and moved onto his lap. She pulled away for a moment.

"Greg," she said to him softly. "Are you sure about this."

"No. Are you?"

"No."

"Allison, when -"

"Greg?"

"Huh?"

"No more talking," she said as she unbuttoned his shirt one more button.

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

Greg smiled at Allison as she pulled her hair out of her face. She straightened her lab coat, and reached over to arrange Greg's shirt.

"Crooked?"

"No, it was straight. I have never seen you in a shirt that was not crooked."

"My shirts were always straight. I was crooked." He glacned down towards his leg. "Where does this put up, Allison?" She leaned over to kiss him again.

"It puts us, so far, in the 3-story-high club, but I hope it goes farther than that. Much farther."

"Good. I can see me actually shaving daily for you."

"Really?"

"Maybe." Greg yawned and stretched. "We've been in here an hour and a half now. Want to catch a nap?" Allison laid her head on his chest and the two dozed.

"Get that elevator door opened. We could have a patient in there!" Cuddy yelled for the thousandth time at the crew. "If we lose someone because of your ineptness, I swear, you will want to go to a different hosiptal. How long until we have more than 3 lights in the hospital?" Cuddy stormed off to yell in another general direction.

"I think she's having fun," Chase said to Wilson and Foremen as they tugged on the elevator doors with the repair crew.

"She's never been happier." The door opened finally, but only a few inches. "House?" Wilson called. He grabbed a flashlight to look in. When he saw the two curled up sleeping, he stepped infront of the door to hide it from Chase and Foremen. "They're okay. HOUSE!"

"What are you doing?" Chase pushed past and saw Greg and Allison waking up, still holding eachother. "Holy-"

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

"Greg?" came a femanine voice from the meeting room. "We're waiting."

"Coming," he called. House stood and walked to the white board. "Differencial diagnoses?"

"Well, what are the symptoms?" Wilson asked, standing in as a consult.

"30-year-old woman showing flu-like symptoms."

"Try 27," Allison hissed to Chase who blushed.

"Nausia," Foremen jumped in.

"Hello, were you actually paying attention half an hour ago?"Wilson asked. He looked over to House and corrected."Vomitting."

"Swelling," Chase added. "Mainly in the abdomin and chest area." Greg wrote the symptoms down and stared at the board.

"The patient has also stopped menstrating."

"Is she on her feet alot?" House asked.

"No more than I am," Allison said.

"What did the ultrasound tell you?" he asked, looking at the symptoms. "This looks like either the stomach flu or the woman is pregnant. How is this interesting to me?"

"Read the file,House. She has quite a history." House finally picked up the file and read it out loud to the group.

"Patient's name is House, Allison." He looked up at Allison. "Why am I reading my wife's file? Oh, Wife?"

"Yes, Greg?"

"You don't have the stomach flu."

"No, Greg." He looked back at the board.

"The patient is pregnant?" he asked softly, taking his wife in his arms. Allison answered with a silent nod and a glowing smile. "You know, my lovely wife, doctors make the worst patients, and I'm sure you, Allie, are going to be a wonderful doctor."

"Don't call me Allie," Allison said with a smile. "How would you like to join me in theft, misuse of hospital equipment, and annoy Cuddy?

"I would like that very much? How?

"Would you like to go hijack the ultrasound machine?"

"I would Love that."


End file.
